callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tactical Insertion
A Tactical Insertion (commonly abbreviated to TI or Tac Insert) is an equipment that is available in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops' and 'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Tactical Insertions appear in the form of flares in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and a small beacon in Call of Duty: Black Ops. They can be placed wherever a player chooses, allowing the player to choose where he or she will respawn. Friendly Tactical Insertions appear green, while enemy Tactical Insertions appear red. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tactical Insertion is an Equipment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and is unlocked at level 11. It takes a few seconds for the TI to activate after hitting the "equipment" key. It can be deactivated by enemy players by hitting the "use key" near the TI. The TI appears as a hand held flare, appearing with green light to friendlies, red light to enemies. A crosshair-like chevron (V) is shown when the TI is being placed, and points in the direction the player respawning will face. The Tactical Insertion can be destroyed by enemy players. Tactical Insertions are useful in objective game modes such as Domination or Demolition, as the player can respawn near objectives, saving the player the time and effort to run across the map, which can possibly prevent enemies from capturing objectives or planting/defusing a bomb. However, placing a Tactical Insertion takes some time and can delay one's assault. Also, using a Tactical Insertion means that one has to give up another, possibly more lethal Equipment, such as C4 or Semtex. The Tactical Insertion is useless in Search and Destroy, as the player cannot respawn. Another downfall of the Tactical Insertion is that spawn killing a Tactical Insertion user is made very easy as an enemy can simply wait for the player to spawn and quickly dispatch him without the player having any time to react. File:Tac Insert prep.png|A player preps a Tactical Insertion for use. Enemy Tac Insert.png|A planted enemy Tactical Insertion. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Tactical Insertion returns, but this time the player can cancel the insertion between lives to discourage Tactical Insertion spawn camping. In addition, it is now unusable in the Free-For-All game mode to prevent boosting. Placing the Tactical Insertion is less audible than in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The beacon flashes red to enemies, but green to allies, once per second and has a fairly large area. In addition, it emits a low beep with every flash, making it easier to find. However, many players may mistake it for being part of the scenery, as many maps have flashing lights, therefore making it much less distinct than the bright flare in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Tactical Insertions can still be destroyed by any enemy player by hitting the "use" button in its vicinity, or by explosives. Shooting or knifing them can work as well. Flashbangs and Concussion Grenades can also destroy them. Gallery TacInsCreate.png|The Tactical Insertion in Create-A-Class 2.0. File:ELITE_Tactical_Insertion.png|Render of the Tactical Insertion. Tactical_Insertion_1st_Person_BO.png|The Tactical Insertion. Tactical_Insertion_Setting_1st_Person_BO.png|The Tactical Insertion, shortly before activating it. Tacticalinsertiondeployed.png|A deployed Tactical Insertion. TI.jpg|Another view of the Tactical Insertion. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Tactical Insertion is unlocked at level 61 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 multiplayer. It is identical to the Tactical Insertion in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. However, it is found in the special grenade slot. The time used to prepare the Tactical Insertion is also the same although it can be shortened with Quickdraw Pro. Tactictal Insertion Enemy.jpg|A enemy Tactical Insertion. Tactical Insertion MW3.png|Laying down the Tactical Insertion. Trivia *The flare that is fired at the end of the mission "Whiskey Hotel" is a complete reuse of the Tactical Insertion model and skin. Also, red Tactical Insertion flares can be found on the floor in the mission "Of Their Own Accord". *Occasionally, when spectating, the player cannot see the Tactical Insertion. *During the Alpha phases of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer, the Tactical Insertion was going to be a green/red glow-stick, not a flare. Proof of this can be seen in Robert Bowling's (fourzerotwo) Twitter account during later Q&A sessions and the official strategy guide. It was changed to a flare because the developers thought the glow-stick, "wasn't cool enough". *The Tactical Insertion does not have a third person animation for "preparing" the flare, or placing it. It uses the standard grenade animation instead. *In Multiplayer, if the player cancels the Tactical Insertion while they are putting it down, they can still hear it clicking. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, if the player were to look carefully, the words 'Golden Beard' can be seen over the words 'Emergency Flare', the latter of which is in a smaller font size. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the words "Tactical Insertion" and a Treyarch logo can be seen on the label of the Tactical Insertion while prepping it. *When a Tactical Insertion is placed close to a wall, it can be seen glowing outside the wall/room. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Tactical Insertion was originally going to be a Tier 3 perk, as there is a image file in the PC game files named specialty_tactical_insert.iwi. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the Tactical Insertion was most likely set to be unlocked at Level 61 to help lessen the amount of boosting. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, if you place a Tactical Insertion on the ground, then obtain another one from an Ammo Care Package and place that one, the old Tactical Insertion will disappear. Same happens with the Motion Sensor. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops planting a tactical insertion is faster than in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. References Category:Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Equipment